Dark Night
by xKuroiNightx
Summary: What happens when Tatsuha finds his idol about to get beat. Will he go to high risks to save him? Even getting raped? Will Tatsuha ever get a chance to date his idol? M for rape, language, blood, and later chapters. TatsxRyu
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Just make-ups. Thats all.  
This is a M rate fanfic. Becuase of language, blood, and rape._  
**

* * *

**Dark Night**

A man in a black cape ,with long silver hair a little longer than his shoulders and piercing blue, eyes was looking at Ryuichi. He moves closer to him and smirked. Ryuichi looked up at him, he was on the ground, because he was attacked by this stranger.

"Well Ryuichi, it seems that I've finally got you." The man said grinning.

Ryuichi glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

The man, Silver, pointed to his arm. Ryuichi looked down and saw a needled sticking out of it. He looked stunned and looked back to see Silver in his face. Silver smirked and kicked him.

* * *

Tatsuha walking down the street. He was leaving Yuki's house after bothering him for a good while and then got kick out later on. He heard a grunt somewhere from an alleyway. He turned to the alley and stopped. 

'_What is going on in there?_' he thought.

Tatsuha walked down the alley. He turned a couple corners until he saw a man that was his height walked towards someone. That person stood the best he could revile to be, his pop idol, Ryuichi. Ryuichi felt another presences and looked up at him, and gave a 'run away' look. Silver walked over to Ryuichi when Tatsuha ran over and kicked him in the stomach. Silver stumble back a bit, before straightening up.

"Who the hell are you?" Tatsuha asked in cold tone. He stood in front of Ryuichi protectively.

Silver looked at Tatsuha with a glint in his eye. "Well, you're stronger then you look." He said moving toward him then stopped before him.

Ryuichi tried to walked over to Tatsuha and fell on him, causing both to fall. Tatsuha slowly sat up, seeing the needle fall from Ryuichi's arm. It seems that Ryuichi had fainted(or blacked out). Tatsuha glared at Silver while he just brushed dust off his cape.

"I'll say it once more, who the hell are you?!" Tatsuha yelled at him.

But Silver wasn't standing were he was before. He looked around carefully and fully alert. He laid Ryuichi on the ground next to him, and stood. Tatsuha moved away from him but not to far.

"I guess he left." Tatsuha said aloud and took out his cell.

"Not really." Silver said tackling him.

Tatsuha let his guard down when he was tackled to the ground. He looked who tackled him and saw Silver, again. He struggled trying to get the man on top of him off.

"You want to know my name, huh? Well you're not getting it. " Silver said looking down at him smirking. "But, what is your name?"

Tatsuha glared up at the male, growling. "None of your business!"

Silver smirked, grabbed both Tatsuha's wrist and pined them above his head with one hand. The other traced his face. Tatsuha blinked in surprise and squirmed around under Silver, trying to get his wrists free. He turned his head away once he felt his face begin touched.

"Oh, yes it is my business. Because right now, you're helpless." Silver said getting dangerously close to his face.

"Get off me!" Tatsuha called, bucking around to try and throw the other off him.

His black eyes widening as the other's face got closer. Silver jerked Tatsuha's face to him and looked at him in the eye. Tatsuha blinked in surprise as his head was moved, his black eyes becoming wider as he was kissed. Silver roughly kissed Tatsuha, and his hand ran down his body. Tatsuha squirmed around, trying to get away from the hand as muffled protests left him. Silver took the chance to shove his tongue in his protesting mouth. Tatsuha's eyes shut tightly as he felt the wet tongue enter his mouth. Silver pressed against Tatsuha, trying to keep him still. Tatsuha grunted, as his squirms becoming minimum when the other pressed against him, though a light pink blush crossed his cheeks as he felt the other pressing into his hips. Silver explored Tatsuha's mouth. After a couple minutes, he moved from Tatsuha's mouth to his neck. Biting and sucking, leaving a huge red mark on his neck. Tatsuha let out a whimpered moan, feeling Silver's mouth teasing his neck. He turned his head away, subconsciously giving the other more room. Silver smirked at his actions. He licked his neck then went to up to his ear.

"You want me don't you?" Silver whispered and nibbled on his ear.

Tatsuha's eyes tightened, gasping softly as the other male nibbled on his ear. It felt so good, it was so hard to resist. He didn't know what to say, but his mind was clouded, all he could think of was…

"M-more..."

Silver moved from his ear to his lips again. His hand tugged at Tatsuha's pants. Tatsuha blushed lightly, his reasonable side trying to stop the male by squirming and tugging at his wrists that were pinned. His body had already begun to react to the other's touches. Silver pulled back, leaning by his ear.

"Stop squirming or I'll go further then I should. Because when my prey struggles, it provokes me to go further. And we don't want to wake the pop star over there with your screams of pleasure. Now do we?" Silver asked, hand going under his shirt.

Tatsuha continued to squirm, not believing a word of the other. He glared weakly, growling a little.

"I wouldn't scream out in pleasure for you!" he sneered, but bit down on his lip, feeling a cold hand along his warm torso.

Silver eyes went from cheerful to a cold glared with a little lust in them. "We'll see about that." he remarked.

Silver scratched Tatsuha's chest, making red marks on his chest. Tatsuha's gave a sharp gasp, feeling the man scratch him leaving wilts, but his body was being turned on by that. He glared, black eyes burning with hate.

"Bastard..." he sneered, bucking up again.

"And you, a bitch." Silver replied back, then reached in his back pocket.

"I am not a bitch!" Tatsuha growled, glaring at Silver.

"I was going to use this on the Ryuichi. But I'll do you first." Silver took a something that looked like handcuffs. He put them on Tatsuha and then mutters something and it bind to the ground. "That should hold you."

Tatsuha blinked, watching the other pull out a strange object. Then, he heard a click, turning his head he looked up, trying to pull his hands away, but found them bound to the ground.

"N-nani?! What the hell!? Let me go!"

"No. I'll let you go once I have what I want and right now my friend, Ryuichi is what I want. But why should I take you when your friend over there is unprotected?" Silver said in a mocking tone, circling him.

Tatsuha looked over at Ryuichi, his eyes wide. He didn't want any harm to come to his idol. He glared up at Silver, still squirming around.

"Do what ever you have to do to me! Just leave the Ryuichi alone!" he sneered, panting softly from all his struggling.

Tatsuha's shirt lifted to show his stomach and his pants now falling past his hips. Silver stopped, and took note of this. The lusts in his eyes were beginning to show again.

'_Damn. I knew it was bad idea to wear a loose shirt and pants tonight. I just have the worst luck.'_ Tatsuha thought, as he saw the lust in Silver's eyes.

"Whatever I want, you say. So that means I can fuck you shitless and you won't complain?" he asked.

Tatsuha gulped slightly, biting his lip gently. He wasn't that naive to not understand what he wanted. But he really doesn't want this to happen. He just wanted to go home, and dream about Ryuichi. He swallowed back his fear before replying.

"If you leave my id…Ryuichi alone, I'll... let you." Tatsuha whispered, looking away.

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on your reactions." Silver said, saddling him.

"My reactions?" Tatsuha asked slowly, blinking his black eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you scream loud enough when I'm inside you." Silver coonned, tracing Tatuha's lips. "Maybe I'll leave him alone."

Tatsuha bit his lip gently, think on what to do. He wanted to resist the other male, but knew it would only make things worse.

Silver looked at Tatsuha's face. His own face didn't change. "What's it going to be?"

Tatsuha gulped slightly, glancing at his idol. "I'll...do it." he whispered, looking away, feeling ashamed.

"Good choice." Silver said, smirking.

Tatsuha closed his eyes, daring to look at Silver, his hair covering his closed eyes. He turned his head away from him. He hated himself right now and there was nothing he could do about what was going to happen.

Silver smirked widen. He jerked Tatsuha's face towards him. "Why don't you calm down and enjoy the ride. I'll make as pleasurable as I can. For me that is." he laughed.

Tatsuha opened his eyes and glared up at Silver. "Highly unlikely... you're probably going to make me hurt and bleed..." he spat.

"So you are smart." Silver said, "And..." he look Tatsuha up and down. "Hot too. I should enjoy this, very, very much." he said.

Tatsuha smirked slightly, then glared. He was breathing heavily from his struggles. "Stop mocking me... and don't call me hot."

"What do you prefer...sexy?" Silver asked, hands going under his shirt, raking his hands down his chest and sucking on his collar bone.

Tatsuha stifled a moan as he tilted his head away. "I would prefer it if you didn't call me anything..." he muttered, eyes tightening slightly.

Silver reached for his back pocket and took out a pocket knife. He lifted up and stared at him. "This shirt has to go."

Silver had cut Tatsuha's shirt. Tatsuha blinked in surprise, feeling cold air across his chest, his nipples reacting to the cool air. Silver slides the blade across his chest very lightly, not wanting to cut him yet.

"Hey! These are my only clothes!" Tatsuha growled, glaring as he tried to pull his hands free. He watched the blade carefully, knowing something bad would happen.

"So what? You're not going to need them." Silver replied, shrugging. "Nor will you need these when I get down there." he said, pointing to his pants.

Silver slowly cut and 'x' on Tatsuha's chest, then sucked on his nipple and played with the other. Tatsuha bit his lip, wincing slightly as his chest was cut. He gasped softly, his body bucking up as the other male sucked on his nipple as he played with his other, finding the unfamiliar feeling pleasurable again. Silver moved over the 'x' mark and lick up the blood. Silver brushed Tatsuha's lips with his blood stained on his own. Tatsuha shivered and hissed as Silver licked his wound, suddenly tasting his own blood on his lips. Silver got up and stepped on Tatsuha, pressing his boot into the wound. Tatsuha's eyes shut and tightened as his wound was stepped on, biting his lip to keep quiet.

"I really hope you made the right choice. Because I'm going to fuck you hard." he said, adding pressure.

Tatsuha made a slight noise as the other pressed down harder on his wound. He glared up weakly at Silver, grunting. "Stop gloating..."

Silver saddled Tatsuha and backhanded him and held the knife at his face. "Would you like to repeat that again?"

Tatsuha gritted his teeth as he was backhanded, glaring up at Silver then glanced at the knife. Silver slipped his hand in Tatsuha's pants and gripped his dick. Tatsuha was about to speak, but only a moan left him as his hardening dick was gripped. Silver went to Tatsuha's neck and bit and suck. He felt himself getting hard as he slowly stroke Tatsuha. Tatsuha shut his eyes tightly, bitting his lip as he felt himself being stroked. Tatsuha groaned, bucking his hips into the hand.

Silver lifted his head back up to Tatsuha's mouth and kissed him roughly. Tatsuha could careless at the moment as he continued to buck his hips, craving for the unfamiliar pleasure. Silver's tongue touched Tatsuha's bottle lip, asking for an entrance. Tatsuha gave a soft gasp, his mouth obediently opening for Silver as he moaned quietly. Silver's tongue begun to battle with Tatsuha's, inside Tatsuha's mouth. Tatsuha moaned again, as he begun a tongue battle with Ashi. Silver smirked as he drew back, he went back to Tatsuha's chest, licking and biting him.

"Ngh..." Tatsuha groaned, his back arching into the teasing mouth, shuddering at the licks and bites.

Silver took his hand out of Tatsuha's pants and undo them. Tatsuha whimpered lightly as the hand that was stroking him, stopped. He bucked his hips up, trying to find that friction again, he was close to releasing. Silver pulled down Tatsuha's pants and saw that he was really hard. He licked the tip of his dick. Tatsuha moaned a little louder, bucking into his mouth, wanting more. Silver took him fully in his mouth. His tongue was licking and swirling around him. Tatsuha cried out in pleasure, his back arching as he bucked his hips up. He squirmed around, still trying to pull his wrist free. He needed to put his hands in that silver hair of his. Silver took the blade in his other hand and placed it at his opening. Tatsuha came back to reality when feeling something cold at his ass, almost like metal. His eyes went wide. Silver slowly slides in the blade.

"N-no! Don't!" Tatsuha yelled, gasping out in pain and shutting his eyes tightly as he felt the blade slide into him. "S-stop!"

Silver ignored Tatsuha's pleads and thrust the blade in and out of him. While he was sucking on Tatsuha's member like a lollipop. Tatsuha gasped out in pain, his eyes tightening. His nose twitched, he could feel and smell blood slipping out from his ass, but he ended up moaning as the other sucked him. He yelled at as he came hard into Silver's mouth. His body went limp and he was breathing hard.

"Stop it...!" he called weakly.

Silver came off him, licking his lips, grinning evilly. "Is that pleading I hear?" he asked, sharply turning the blade and took it out of him.

Tatsuha gave a sharp hiss as Silver twisted the blade and pulled it out, more blood quickly spilling from his wounded ass. Silver undid his own pants and pulled them off. He placed his harden dick by Tatsuha's mouth. Tatsuha glared weakly, grunting at the other.

"Suck." Silver commanded.

"No..." he replied, turning his head away.

Silver jerked his head back toward him. "You will do as I say."

Silver stuffed his dick all the way in Tatsuha's mouth. Tatsuha's eyes went wide as his mouth was suddenly filled. He shut his eyes tightly, gagging, as his eyes tears up. Silver started to thrust himself in and out Tatsuha's mouth. He moaned a little. Tatsuha whimpered ever so slightly as his mouth was abused. He tried to bite down on Silver's dick while trying to squirm as pull his head away. Silver yelped in pain.

"You little bitch." Silver grabbed Tatsuha by the neck. Choking him and keeping him in place. "You'll pay for that." he said coldly.

Tatsuha's eyes snapped open as Silver began to choke him. _'Oh God, I'm going to die.'_ He thought, as he struggled. He became light headed as his eyes started to flutter shut from the lack of air.

Silver watched him struggle. He let him go once his body started to get weak. He put a hand on Tatsuha's cheek. "Why do you have to make things so hard?"

Tatsuha gasped for air and breathed heavily as he was let go. "D-Do you really think... I would let you... abuse me... willingly?" he breathed out.

"Like I am now? Yes." Silver said. He positioned himself at Tatsuha's opening. "And I haven't heard you scream. Yet."

Silver trusted into Tasuha very roughly, not caring if Tatsuha was hurt or not. Tatsuha's eyes snapped open wide as he let out the loudest ear shattering scream in his life. His bleeding and ass being force open was too painful for him. He couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes.

"Itai!" he cried, feeling himself bleed more, inside ripping apart.

Silver increased his speed and trusted into him rougher and harder. Tatsuha begged and pleaded for Silver to stop, but he didn't. Silver kissed him roughly and started abusing his dick roughly. Tatsuha winced and tried to move, but his body was weakening as the blood poured out of him. Silver pulled back and moan out of sheer pleasure. Tatsuha bit his bottom lip trying not to yell in pain, then he climax hard. Tatsuha felt his body getting weak and was about to black out. Silver felt him clamp down, and becoming limp, Silver pound harder into him. Tasuha couldn't hold back his yells and screams anymore. As Silver near his own climax, he bit down into Tatsuha's neck. Tatsuha yelled again, tears fell harder as Silver kissed him. He thrust into him a coupled times and released. Silver signed and Tatsuha felt broken and abused. Silver pulled out of him, lifted the binding spell, and took off the cuffs. Tatsuha didn't dare move, he was hurting to much. Tears fell much harder then before when he looked over at the peaceful Ryuichi.

'_That things I do for love. I'm pathetic and hopeless.'_ Tatsuha thought to himself.

Silver looked at Ryuichi too, as he redressed himself. "Well, you did your end of the deal. I'll do mine." Silver said, bending down to Tatsuha.

Silver walked over to Ryuichi and picked up the needle. He put it in his pocket, he walked back over to Tatsuha looking down on him. Tatsuha looked at the sky as Silver looked down on him. Silver kissed his abused lips and walked away. Ryuichi awoke and sat up slowly. He couldn't recognize where he was, but then he smelled blood. His head cleared, and snapped his head to were he saw Tatsuha on the ground, naked and in a pool of blood. He got up and walked slowly over to his side.

"Um…." Ryuichi started.

Tatsuha eyes looked at him and smiled weakly at him. Ryuichi pulled him into his lap as carefully as he could. Ryuichi knew it had to be that strangers doing, but why to this guy. Is this the guy who saved him?

"Why?" Ryuichi asked.

Tatsuha stared at the sky then to Ryuichi's face and replied hoarsely.

"Bec…ause…I...lo…ve…yo…u."

* * *

Around the corner was a boy with pink hair. He was shaking because of what happen. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the cops. He told them a rape have be place and it was located at. He as so told them the description on the rapist. He hung up after he was finish and looked at the two. Tatsuha and Ryuichi looked like the perfect duo. He stayed until the cops came and he left. Maybe one day, Tatsuha will have his wish come true.

* * *

**_Hoped you like. Review. Oh, I don't hate Tatsuha, just to let you know.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Just make-ups. Thats all.  
This is an M rate fanfic because of language, blood, rape, and later chapters  
**_

_**Dark Night**_

* * *

Tatsuha blacked out after he told Ryuichi his confession. Ryuichi just stared at him. The cops were asking him questions on what happened and what went on. They also told him that an ambulance was coming for the victim. But all that wasn't important to him at the moment. He was still in shocked from what the guy on his lap said. 

'_He loves…me? But…Why me?'_ Ryuichi thought.

The ambulance came and took Tatsuha and took care of some cuts and bruises on him. Ryuichi watch them take Tatsuha away. He was still in thought when someone tapped his shoulder. Ryuichi came out of thought and turned to see the cop that was asking the questions.

"If you need a ride down to the hospital, I can take you." The cop said.

Ryuichi nodded and followed the cop to his car. He got in and they drove off to the hospital. It was a quiet ride, and he was thankful for that. Ryuichi think he wouldn't be able to have a conversation with this guy. He was left to think about the guy who saved him and what to say to him. A couple minutes later, they were in front the hospital. He got out and the cop led him to the floor that Tatsuha was on. When got on that floor he saw Yuki, Shuichi, Tohma, and Tohma's wife, Mika Seguchi.

'_Might be his sister.'_ Ryuichi thought, as he looked at Mika.

Shuichi was saying something worrily to Yuki unil he saw saw Ryuichi walking through the elevator door. He ran over to Ryuichi, jump on him (turning chibi as he did so), and cried and hugging on him tight. Ryuichi was taken by surprised and slightly smiled. He touches the little boy's head as he cried.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? So you need anything? Is there something I can do?" Shuichi asked, booming him with questions, and crying on him.

Yuki and walked over to them and pulled up his glassed. He looked a little distress but didn't show it much. He just got off the phone with there father telling him the story, or what Shuichi told him, and recently finished telling Mika.

"So, you doing ok?" Yuki asked Ryuichi, as he pulled Shuichi off him.

Ryuichi nodded and said nothing else.

"RYUICHI!"

All turned to see who yelled his name and saw Noriko running over to them. She stopped when she got close and to catch her breath.

"I got a phone call saying that you and another kid got hurt. Are you ok?" Noriko said after she caught her breath.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about him." Ryuichi said after a long pause.

Noriko hugged him and he hugged her back. They all stood there waiting to hear what the doctor has to say about Tatsuha.

**_IoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIo_**

Tatsuha was walked down a black hall. He couldn't see any thing and there was no one around either. All he could here was his own foot steps echo in the darkness. As he continued to walk, he happened to walk into a biger and a more lit room and in the middle of the room stood someone, with their back to him.

"Hey!" Tatsuha called out.

The figure did not move or take note that they at least heard him. _'Odd.'_ Tatsuha thought as he moved closer to the figure.

"Hey you." He said again.

As he got closer the figure turned around to Ryuichi, with bloody going down his face. Tatsuha stopped, horrified as he looked at him. Ryuichi was staring him in the eyes, his lifeless eyes.

"Tatsuha." Whispered a voice.

Tatsuha looked around and didn't see no until he look back at Ryuichi and there stood Silver with an evil grin on his face. Tatsuha turned and ran as fast as he could away from the man. He looked behind him and saw that he was gone. He slowed down to a stop, and looked back in front him. Tatsuha was breathing hard and bent over to catch his breath.

"Tatsuha…"

Tatsuha looked up and saw Ryuichi walking over to him. He was smiling and running to him. Tatsuha stood up straight and started to him until he heard a gun shot. He stopped and saw Ryuichi fall to the floor. Tatsuha took a step back and bumped into someone. He was about to turn until both of his wrists were gripped tightly and a strong grip around his waist. He started to struggle until the person who was gripping him tightens his grip on him. Then the person chuckled in his ear, as he stiffened. He knew that chuckle. It only belongs to the one only Silver.

"I got you know Tatsuha Uesugi. You are next to die." He whispered in his ear.

Tatsuha looked down at Ryuichi's life less body. His eyes was looking at him as if trying to tell him something. Then Tatsuha felt something pressed against his back._'A knife'_ he thought. He went stiff as Silver press it harder onto his back.

"Scream for me Tatsuha." Silver whispered evilly into his ear.

Silver pressed the blade into Tatsuha's back. Tatsuha bit on his lip as he felt pain shot through him. He tried to squirm away but it on;y made it worst. Silver chuckled as Tatsuha tried to squirm away from him, but it didn't do much. Silver dragged the blade up his spine. Tatsuha did the only thing he could do at the moment. Silver laughed as Tatsuha screamed.

_**IoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIo**_

Ryuichi and the other took a seat as they waited for the doctor's report on Tatsuha. Yuki had to hold Shuichi as he held to him tightly while crying a bit. Ryuichi was worried also. He hoped that the boy survived. He wanted to talk to him and thank him for save his life. Ryuichi sighed as he sat back in the chair. A couple moments later the doctor came out. He had short black hair covering one of his brown eyes. He was 5'11" and looked 28. Everyone stood as he came over.

"Hello I'm Dr. Hatori Sohma. It seems that Mr. Uesugi will be fine he is just resting right now. He didn't have any major damage, just internal bleeding. So he'll be fine. The only thing he'll suffer is nightmares. But we'll give him medicine for it." He told them.

Every signed in relief that Tatsuha was ok. Shuichi hugged Yuki tightly as he cried for joy. Mika looked at Yuki, he looked at the doctor.

"Is there any information on the person who did this to my brother?" Yuki asked looking at Hatori.

Hatori flipped through his paper until he found the with the information containing who did the crime. He handed the copy to Yuki and he looked over it.

Ryuichi was glad that they now had something on the guy and that Tatsuha was ok. Then a thought came to him.

"Dr. Sohma, can any one see him now?" he asked.

Yuki, Shuichi, Noriko, and Mika looked at the doctor for answer. Hatori closed his eyes and thought for a moment, then opened them. He looked at Ryuichi and said,

"There can only e one visitor at this moment. But it'll best to visit him tomorrow. Hes in room 411." He said and walked off.

Ryuichi looked at the others. Shuichi had stopped crying and was looking at Ryuichi. Mika looked at Noriko then back to him. Noriko pulled Mika to her and whispered somthing in her ear. Mika thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. Ryuichi looked confused as Mika looked at him. Noriko had a small grin on her face. Shuichi was grinning also. Ryuichi was lost until he notice that Mika was about to say to say something.

"I think its best that you see him Ryuichi." Mika said, smiling a little.

Ryuichi was taking by surprised and looked at everyone else, then back to her. "But you are his family. I'm not. It should be you going in there not me. I don't him well. I just meet him. You are his family. I'm not even a friend oh his."

"Thats ok. You'll be able to get to know him better the more you visit." Noriko promted.

"Go on Ryuichi. We can come to tomorrow and check on them." Shuichi imputed.

Ryuichi looked at Yuki for help. Yuki just shrugged and looked away. He signed as he knew there was no way of convincing them to change their decision. Ryuichi turned and head for Tatsuha room.

* * *

_Ok. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. I'm sorry if this one is short, I couldn't thing of anything. Plus its my first fanfic. Now I bet you wondering why do I have a fuba character in here? I thought he would make a great doctor other then Akito. If you have no clue what fuba(fruits basket) is, search for it. its really good. So please review and i'll give you preview of the next chapter._

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_A week has past and Tatsuha was being released from the hosptial. Tatsuha was really happy to hear that. Him and Ryuichi had spend a lot of time together while he was in. Ryuichi came as much as he can and stayed until it was time leave. Hiro and Shuich visited him a lot too, and he was great full for the company. Tatsuha's nightmares lessen a little bit but not much. Hatori was standing in the hall way with Shuichi, Ryuichi, Noriko, and Hiro. Kumaguro was with Ryuichi this time.  
_**

**_"Tatsuha has recovery was good but he still need to be looked after. One of you will have to look after him until he fully recovers. The incident still has a little affect on him." Hatori informed._**

**_ Ryuichi thought that this could be a good time to get to know Tatsuha more. He loved his company and he knew Tatsuha loved his. His home does get lonely after a while, minus Kumaguro. He had been spending a lot of time in the hosptial with him. He hoped that living for a short time won't be a bother. Ryuichi decided that he'll take care of Tatsuha. He came out his thoughts and stepped up. Everyone looked at him._**

**_"I'll care for Tatsuha." Ryuichi said.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Just make-ups. That's all.  
This is an M rate fanfic because of language, blood, rape and later chapters.**_

_**Dark Night - Chapter 3**_

* * *

Ryuichi stood outside Tatsuha's door. He was nervous to see him. Ryuichi chuckled to himself, because HE was nervous. Well he sometimes gets nervous at the beginning of a show and it disappears once he was on stage, singing his heart out. But this is not a concert of some kind. He took a deep breath and walked in the room. Ryuichi saw that Tatsuha was still sleep but had a distress look on his face. 

'_Maybe I should just leave.'_

Ryuichi started for the door until Tatsuha had whimpered Silver's name. Ryuichi turned back and took a step closer to him. Tatsuha tossed and turned, and whimpered out in pain. Ryuichi was so close to his bed that he could feel his pain. He was about to wake him up when Tatsuha suddenly woke and shot up, screaming. Ryuichi backed away, as Tatsuha gasped for air, holding his head shaking.

"Tat…suha." Ryuichi whispered looking the distressed boy.

Tatsuha looked at him with a horrified look.

'_Ryuichi, why did you….No, no, no. Please stay away from me. I don't want you to die.'_ Tatsuha thought as he looked Ryuichi. Then his nightmare of Ryuichi lifeless body came back to his mind. His breath hiked, looking back at the bed, losing himself in his mind with the horrifying images. _'It's not my fault. It's not my fault.'_

Ryuichi took a step towards him as Tatsuha was in lost in his own mind. Ryuichi touched his shoulder and Tatsuha shriek and coward for his touch. Ryuichi pulled his hand back, looked down. He felt kind of hurt because of his sudden action towards him.

"L-look, Tatsuha. I'm not here to hurt you, just here to comfort you or to talk. But if you don't want that, I'll get the doctor and tell him that you're awake and let your brother see you." Ryuichi said and started for the door.

Tatsuha watched Ryuichi as he head for the door. He didn't want to be alone, nor did he want Ryuichi to be near him. But Ryuichi came here to comfort him. That had to count for something. Tatsuha was having an argument in his mind about letting Ryuichi staying. So he decided.

"P-please, don't go." Tatsuha said when Ryuichi was at the door. He turned back to him, and Tatsuha looked down at his sheets, blushing a bit. "I just…..I don't want to be alone."

Ryuichi smiled slightly, noticing his blush, and went back to Tatsuha's side. He took a seat in a chair next to Tatsuha's bed, and looked at him. There was a moment of silence between them for a while. Ryuichi was thinking about what to say but Tatsuha beat him to it.

"I um sorry about earlier. It's just that…I…never mind." He looked back down.

There was another moment of silence between them. Then a little bulb went off in Ryuichi's head. He thought of a topic that they can talk about.

"You're related to Tohma? Am I right?" he asked.

Tatsuha looked up, and nodded slowly. Ryuichi figured as much. If he is related to Eiri-san then he is related to Tohma. Ryuichi grinned when he figured it out on his own. Well he was not slow like most people thought he was. He just like to act childish for time to time. Speaking of which, where is Kuma? Wait…that's right he left at him home.

"How come he never introduced us?" Ryuichi asked, grinning.

"Because he thought that I'll kidnap you or something like that." Tatsuha replied, smiling a little.

Ryuichi blinked, then giggled. "That's a weird excuse. Well for Tohma that is. Tohma-kun is a meanie sometime but he is just as nice too. Specially to Ryu." Ryuichi said as he swiched into kiddy mood.

Tatsuha chuckled at that. He thought he was the only one the make fun of Tohma when he is not around.

"Tohma-kun is protective. His choices are out there, but he is a good person at the times and really really care for Ryu-chan. He just wants the best for some people, even though it's not right to others. But Eiri-san looks cute with Shu-chan." Ryuichi said grinning.

"Well I think this is the first person he let cling on him in such away. He is just a big meanie too, just like Tohma, but you have to love Yuki for the way his is." Tatsuha said, "I think loves shu more then how it looks. He may look like a tough person but he is a really softy. I mean who wouldn't want that cute little pink hair boy."

Ryuichi listen to Tatsuha ramble on about his brother and shu. Then they got back on the Tohma topic and then on music and joking around. They were having a great time until it was time for Ryuichi to go. Ryuichi pout but smiled when Hatori said he came come by tomorrow.

"I'll come visit you as much as I can…if you don't mind." Ryuichi said as he got up for his seat.

"Of course, I-I don't mind. Um…Thanks, well see you later Ryuichi." Replied Tatsuha, smiling.

"Call me Ryu if you like."

"Oh, ok. S-see you later Ryu."

Ryuichi nodded and waved as he left. Tatsuha sat and watch him walkout. He waited a couple minutes to make sure he was gone, then he fell back on his bed, grinning like a fool.

_**IoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIo**_

Ryuichi walked back to the waiting area to see that only one that left was Shuichi and Yuki. Shuichi fell asleep on Yuki's lap and Yuki was reading a magazine that he never heard of before, while running his fingers though Shuichi's hair. The way that Yuki look was as if he was completely content, or it just maybe that Shuichi is a sleep. Who knows. Ryuichi smiled at them.

'_They do make a cute couple.'_ Ryuichi thought, _'I bet he makes Shu happy.'_

Yuki looked up from the magazine to him, Ryuichi grinned and waved as he made his was over to the couple.

"Had a good time talking with my brother?" He asked, putting down the magazine.

"Yeah, Ryu did. But why are you guys are still here? Ryu mean, you could have gone home; Ryu would have been fine catching the cab back home." Ryuichi said as he looked at him then the Shuichi.

"Well Shuichi bugged me to stay and Tohma wanted me to make sure you got home with no problems since that guy has yet to be caught. He might be still after you, since he didn't get you the first time and we are not letting him get a hold of you." Yuki replied. He shook Shuchi gently to wake him up. "Wake up you sleeping bum."

Shuichi groaned and rolled over, which his face was now in Yuki's crotch, and snored on. Ryuichi was having trouble tring hard not to laugh when Yuki hit Shuichi on the hard and puch him off his lap. Shuichi woke and pouted as he rubbed the bump on his head, looking up at Yuki with teary eyes.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't wake up when I told you too the first time, baka."

Ryuichi let a giggled escape but cover his mouth when Yuki glared at him. Shuichi sat up and looked at Ryuichi. He smile and hopped over to him, forgetting that Yuki just hit him.

"We go can now?" Shu asked.

"Yes we can. But first well have to drop of Ryuichi at his house." Yuki said as he headed for the elevator.

Shuichi ran to Yuki and took his arm, as Ryuichi followed. The three left the hospital, caught a cab, and headed to Ryuichi's house. It was a quite ride well half of it was. Shuichi and Ryuichi talked while Yuki looked out the window. Later Shuichi fell asleep in Yuki's lap again, as he continued to look out the window. The cab stopped in front Ryuichi's house. Ryuichi nodded to Yuki and got out. He waved at Yuki once he was in the door and the cab left. He slumped down on his to couch think over what happed tonight. He was tired and it was a rough night.

_**IoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIo**_

Silver was walking down the street, smirking. He had changed his clothes to jeans and a white t-shirt, dye his hair silverish blonde pulled back into a ponytail, and put purple contacts in his eyes. But it was worth the change though. He did have a great night. He fuck the shit out of so kid, but what he wanted was Ryuichi, but the kid will do for now. He just have to make sure next time to get the little pop singer someplace deserted. Then he'll have the fun he wanted. Just thinking about it is making him hard again. Silver turned when he heard the siren of a cop car behind him. The car stops next to Silver, revealing two officers. The officer in the passenger seat rolled down the window, and he walked over to it. He leaned on the door, smiling.

"Good evening officers, what can I do for you?" He asked

"Excuse me, not to bother you sir, just have to ask a question" The cop in the passenger seat asked.

Silver nodded, "Sure go ahead."

"Have you seen a man in a black cape with long black hair a little longer than his shoulders and green eyes anywhere near here?"

Silver shook his head. "No, I haven't." _'Because you are fucking looking at him, you dumb shits.'_ He thought.

"Ok, keep an eye out for him. He is wanted for rape of a 16 year old, and attacking a pop star. If you do see him, report to the police immediately."

"Will do."

Silver got off the car and waved at the cops as they drove off, and laugh at their stupidity. Silver knew that that other guy lived, because he really didn't do enough damage and wasn't aiming to kill him. So they must have gotten his features from him. Plus the doctors can get his DNA from his seed he left in the guy. Now he has to find a way to not get caught, which is pretty easy considering this it not his first time do this. Its just his first time not killing the victim. So starting with his eye color and hair, he look the same, except with the sudden hair eye color change, but they'll expect him be same eye color. Then they'll find his home address, easy he has other places to stay with no problem. The police are not smart enough but there is always a detective with them, which he hated most. So he'll have to play his game right, if he don't want to get caught. Plus find another way to get to Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Let the games begin Ryuichi." He said into the night, laughing.

_**IoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIoIo**_

A month has past and Tatsuha was being released from the hospital. Tatsuha was really happy to hear that. Yuki brought him changing clothes, so he didn't have to wear the hospital gown when he left. He and Ryuichi had spent a lot of time together while he was in. Ryuichi came as much as he can and stayed until it was time leave. Hiro and Shuichi visited him a lot too, sometimes Yuki, and he was grateful for the company. Tatsuha's nightmares lessen a little bit but not much. Hatori was standing in the hallway with Shuichi, Yuki, Ryuichi, and Hiro. Tatsuha was walking alittle, and getting dressed. Kumaguro was with Ryuichi this time.

"Tatsuha has recovery was good but he still need to be looked after. One of you will have to look after him until he fully recovers. The incident still has a little affect on him." Hatori informed. "So he must come to me for small consoling secessions."

Shuichi looked at Yuki, He shook his head. Shuichi then started to beg Yuki to let them take Tatsuha. Hiro shook his head that his friend until he turned to him with the puppy look. Ryuichi thought that this could be a good time to get to know Tatsuha more. He loved his company and he knew Tatsuha loved his. His home does get lonely after a while, minus Kumaguro. He had been spending a lot of time in the hospital with him. He hoped that living for a short time won't be a bother. Ryuichi decided that he'll take care of Tatsuha.

"Ryu will care for Tatsuha." Ryuichi said.

Everyone looked at him. Yuki was mentally thanking Ryuichi for taking his annoying little brother and it made Shuichi stop looking at him with that those god damn eyes. Hiro sighed and looked at Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi are you sure you want to do this. I mean I can't trust the guy in the same room as me, with out him harassing me. I'm afraid what he'll do to you." Hiro said.

Ryuichi nodded and grinned. "Ryu can do it. He and Kuma will look after Tats-kun. Kuma-chan likes Tats-kun so it'll be ok for us to do it. Plus we'll have someone to play games with us."

Ryuichi grinned, gave Hiroshi a reassuring and Hiroshi nodded. Hatori looked at the group and then started to write something down on his clipboard.

"So it is decided then. Uesugi-san will be under Sakuma-san care." He ripped off a sheet of paper and gave it to Ryuichi. "Here is the medicine he will need to take until he fully recovers. He will need to take them once a day and here are the day he'll need to come by for the secession. I'll go get him as you sign this sheet. He will be waiting for you at the checkout desk, and turned the signed papers to the desk also. Have a good day."

With that he walked off. Ryuichi sat down and sign the papers. Yuki told him to meet them down there when he finished. Ryuichi finished them and ran down to the check out desk. He couldn't wait for Tatsuha to come by. It remind him of a big sleepover, only thing is that Tatsuha is not leaving the next day. Ryuichi turned in the papers and walked out the seeing Yuki and the others waiting for him. Tatsuha was in a wheel chair but grinned at Ryuichi, cuz he just found that his caretaker was Ryuichi.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so fuckin long. I had student exchange thing going and an intership after I got back. So I've been really busy. so here the chapter for the story while I go take another nap and do the next chapter. So review please and make my day. **


End file.
